The present invention relates to a combination Magnetic Resonance imaging apparatus and patient table, which apparatus has a magnet structure, a cavity for accommodating a part of the body under examination, which is supported by a base block. The patient table and the apparatus have a base block and a supporting structure respectively, that are slidable in at least one, and possibly more directions.
Such combinations are used in prior art and are provided in a number of different variants. Typically, a Magnetic Resonance imaging apparatus, including at least the magnet structure for exciting and receiving Magnetic Resonance signals, is fitted on a carriage whereto the magnetic structure is linked by combinations of arms, saddles, carriages, joints and rotary supports to allow the magnetic structure to be positioned coincident with the anatomic regions of the patient, who lies on a reclining chair, table/chair or table.
These constructions are suitable for apparatuses having very small and light magnet structures, and not for medium-range apparatuses, with magnet structures sized in an intermediate range between total body structures (i.e. delimiting cavities which can contain a considerable portion of the patient body, or the whole body), and miniature structures designed for specific diagnostic or therapeutic applications.
While for small apparatuses the combination with the patient table is not so important in terms of the overall size of the apparatus and table assembly, as the main purpose of these apparatuses is to be combined with any type of table, table/chair or chair, and to allow displacement of the apparatus from one patient to another, e.g. to their respective hospital or treatment beds, in intermediate range apparatuses, the integration with the table is of the utmost importance, as these apparatuses still have a relatively large size, even though they are smaller than total body apparatuses. As the number of these apparatuses increases in health facilities, it is increasingly difficult to find sufficient spaces for them, and there exists the need of apparatus and table combinations, that are widely adaptable to the size and shape of premises, to allow full use of the apparatus potential even in rooms that are not much larger than the plan size of the apparatus or have an ineffectively distributed plan surface.
Also, for a better design of premises in new health facilities, due to the influence of building costs per cubic meter a higher versatility is also advantageous when the building is still to be designed and built and allows the use of premises or rooms with unfavorable plan shapes to contain Magnetic Resonance imaging apparatuses.
Special apparatus constructions may be provided in response to various space requirements of health facilities. Nevertheless, these constructions are hardly or only partly obtainable by using industrial mass-production processes, and this involves an increase of fabrication costs and times. In fact, it is apparent that apparatuses with larger layouts require a greater number of specially designed parts or parts to be kept in stock, which involves a time and cost increase.